SAFF: The Anti-Creators/Page 3
Missingno. The Snatcher The Snatcher is a shadow spirit from A Hat in Time. He lives in a dark forest and forces people to sign contracts so that he may get things done, take their soul, and kill them after. He was once a human lawyer, but got tortured and turned into what he is now. He came to the Story Arc Forum Fight universe after Hat Kid left, and he's obsessed with collecting the protagonists' souls so that he can use them for his own aims. One day, he discovered the Anti-Creators, and at first wanted to take their souls. They talked, and realised that they all had common goals that could be achieved together. Now he assists his fellow Anti-Creators when he can as well as fulfilling his agenda, which is to conquer worlds so that he may take even more souls and get revenge on those who tortured him so long ago. One thing makes him renowned even across the Anti-Creators' ranks: he's aware of tropes, genre, games, and even can go as far as using characters who break the fourth wall's abilities against them and acknowledging everything about Story Arc Forum Fight (even its being a roleplay thread spinoff of Random Forum Fight). He knows every trope in existence and can usually predict what will happen next based on how closely it follows a trope. Say, for example, Sonic.exe was fighting a main protagonist from somewhere. He would know that whichever overkill attack Sonic.exe uses next, the protagonist will survive it, because they are the protagonist, and will help Sonic.exe find a way around it. Saying his name will cause the Snatcher to appear next to the speaker and get them to sign his contracts. Saying his true name will cause the speaker's head to pop off immediately and land neatly on the floor next to their body, before it all turns to dust. Their soul will immediately be claimed by the Snatcher afterwards. He is particularly good friends with Grimm due to their similarities as shadow entities. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil *'Race:' Shadow *'Weapon of Choice:' Shadow minions, his meta knowledge *'Agenda:' Helping the other Anti-Creators, obtaining the protagonists' souls so that he can conquer their worlds once they're gone, getting revenge on those who transformed him Doctor Robotnik Doctor Robotnik (sometimes called Dr. Eggman) is an apparently mad scientist from Sonic's universe. He's committed just about as many evils as Bowser has, and has tried... practically everything in existence that Bowser hasn't. He tries to conquer the world with his machines. And, of course, the Story Arc Forum Fight was his last attempt at conquering a world. He realised that he could conquer more than just a world. MUCH more. He met the Anti-Creators and began plotting with them -- and was especially happy to meet Bowser. His plans are very simple, so it's easy for him to fit in. He has no powers of his own, other than being very sturdy (and somehow fast), and instead creates machines to do things for him. But boy is he good at that -- he's able to build things from robots to sea-sized launch pads to Death Stars that don't go down in one crash. His madness is feigned, and he is in fact an incredibly evil, calculating mind that will stop at nothing to conquer what he wants to. Some of his greatest feats include actually conquering the world, nearly eradicating four of his most hated nemeses at once, and building a Death Star replica that he managed to re-launch twice. Don't be fooled by his apparent madness and goofy demeanor, because once he gets close enough, he will take you and use you for whatever his plan is. Saying his name will cause the Eggrobo that chased down Knuckles to kill whoever said it, unless Robotnik commands it not to. This Eggrobo is able to survive everything except the complete obliteration of his vehicle and power source at the same time, because only that creates a big enough internal circuit rupture to destroy it. This Eggrobo is able to do whatever Robotnik can, and in fact pilots his vehicles better than their creator himself. He is particularly good friends with Bowser because of the amount of times they've plotted together, and because both of them are classic video game villains. Don't underestimate his speed. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil (due to his plotting) *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Just about anything he can build *'Agenda:' Conquering as many worlds as he can The Mystery Man Who is this man? Sure, it's known what his affiliation is, but his name, nope. The name you see is only a fan-given name. It is really unknown what his family is, what his life was like and all that. Because of that, his appearance and/or entry onto the league of anti-creators is a total baffle! *'Allignment:' Lawful Evil. His mysterious nature is what prevents him from being chaotic, and he seems to be knowledgeable... *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' ..... *'Agenda:' It seems to involve using zombies against humanity, but the exact plan........ Clyde Discord Royal Giant, the Metakiller Quote under the second image. The Royal Giant is a troop from Clash Royale that many players find to be unfairly cheap, due to his high health and range which basically makes him a free hit unit. After being kicked out of the Meta and being nerfed by Supercell, but still having trolled basically the entire playerbase, he decided to go troll a new universe, the Story Arc Forum Fight one. He loves nothing more than to make others' lives miserable and to make everything unfair, and to cause extremely large amounts of salt. Saying his name will cause each card in Clash Royale (except the Royal Giant himself) to appear and basically instantly kill the speaker with their combined strengths. He has a cannon that can shoot things from bombs to libraries to concentrated balls of unfairness, which each do various things. And he has lots of range and so much health that he can survive the Last Knife with ease. It's not unlimited though -- just a few digits under BLASTER's health. Yes, his true name is just "Royal Giant". He's friends with the Godmodder due to their goals, and it's rumored that they sometimes enjoy trolling sessions together. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' His stats, his cannon, his annoyance *'Agenda:' Trolling — As stated above, his goal is to cause anarchy and rage, and to cause playerbases to quit things. He also wants to make everything unfair and severely tilted. Santiago * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Humanoid Abomination — He looks like a normal human, but his powers and nature say otherwise. * Weapon of choice: Guns * Agenda: Homicide — Santiago is addicted to killing, so he kills with no reason at all. The Warden * Gender: Genderless, but takes a masculine tone * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Unknown. Resembles a mix of androids. * Weapon of choice: The defenses and combatants of Furnace, as well as 2 sets of lightsabers. Totally not General Grievous * Agenda: Galactic domination with help of the Furnace and its surrounding Superweapons. Zamasu * Gender: Male * Alignment: Lawful Evil — Order without mercy * Race: Kai — Creator gods of the Dragon Ball multiverse who can create things out of thin air, just like the Creators of the Story Arc multiverse themselves. * Weapon of choice: Aura Slide — An energy blade formed around the user's hand by concentrating ki energy around it. * Agenda: Zero Mortals Plan — He believes that mortals are corrupt, and that purging them would make the multiverse a better place for gods, even though he's not above killing other gods who oppose him. El Pollo Ardiente The Burning Chicken. The Demon King of Planet Cluck's Underworld, the Indirect(?) Corruptor of the Demon Guardian, Mr. Chicken's Evil Twin, etc. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Cockatrice — Chickens with dragon-like features who can turn mortals into stone with their gaze. They are extremely venomous, and the Story Arc version of them can breath and manipulate fire as well. * Weapon of choice: Fireballs * Agenda: Stone Eater — Ardiente must consume stone that has life force in it. He obtains this by petrifying organisms, then eating them. He can even turn an entire continent into stone, then consume it all at once. Waluigi The first summon ever in Random Forum Fight. Seriously. (All thanks to Brine, the Red Dragon). He has the uncanny ability to change the course of actions made by both heroes and villains alike. For example, the attacks made by heroes missed because of Waluigi's hijacking, while the villains' attacks that are about to get blocked somehow successfully hit the heroes, all thanks to Waluigi. He likes to cheat when playing sports with others, such as unfairly gaining points in Calvinball by stealing them from other players, garnering himself a bad reputation. (Well, there are no rules in Calvinball anyway). In addition, he's almost always the most hated participant of whatever tournament he joins, such as the Hunger Games. Spectators were highly disappointed when he killed their favorite participant once. The reason he chose to become an Anti-Creator is because so that he could troll characters more efficiently, so it doesn't matter how hated he is, because making people mad is literally his job. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt/troll people. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Power-Ups from Mario games. *'Agenda:' Trolling — As stated above, the reason he chose to become an Anti-Creator is because so that he could troll characters more efficiently. The Archprophet The Archprophet is the most powerful non-god entity in the Tale of Diep. He tries to set free an ancient god named Panzer, so that the world may be "returned to its former state". In casual situations, he is commonly depicted as holding a coffee mug without his battle equipment, or even as a gardener or DJ, but in situations where he must fight, expect him to win. He's only ever lost one battle before. Story Arc Forum Fight seems to be a good way to gather the resources necessary to liberate Panzer, and so he came and started populating that world so that he could at last free his god. Saying his name will cause a ring of fire to incinerate the speaker if they're hostile towards the Archprophet. Saying his true name will cause him to teleport over to the speaker and see why they are speaking his name. If they're his enemy, they will be executed. If they're not, they will be spared and gain the "Hysteria" achievement. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil — Only hurts those who get in his way. *'Race:' Tank *'Weapon of Choice:' Many *'Agenda:' Liberation of Panzer Bloodlust, the Demon of Desolation The most powerful Extreme Demon in Geometry Dash to date. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Hell Demon — Some of the most powerful magic users in existence. They are incredibly powerful demon lords/ladies or archfiends who came from Tartarus, the tenth Circle of Hell. Their appearances may vary, such as having either human skin or red demon skin, and having unnaturally colored hair or normal hair (by human standards). Either way, they always have horns, demon wings, and a demon tail. *'Weapon of Choice:' ??? *'Agenda:' ??? Thanos, the Mad Titan Thanos', referred to as the '''Dark Lord' by his most loyal underlings and the Mad Titan by the galactic community, is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders, and a small group of followers known as the Black Order. His own main objective was to bring stability from the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed was warped.'' He spent many years hunting down the Infinity Stones and his desire to achieve his ultimate goal is what led Thanos to forge an alliance with Ares. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Titan *'Weapon of Choice:' The Infinity Gauntlet *'Agenda:' Recreation — After gathering all of the Infinity Stones, Thanos is now working with Ares to kill all life that's not a plant, then recreate them in their own image in order to make them beautiful, because both of them have deemed creation to be "ugly". Stratosfear, the Dark Point Adapted to fit the role. Stratosfear. A point of 'unknown' origin. He is a split of REDACTED, whose other half is Cyalm, the 'Prime Point' of the Point Council. Stratosfear has antagonized ROBLOX, who stole all the light, threatening to destroy it. He is ultimately stopped by the Star Savior, who mysteriously disappeared along wit Stratosfear. It is revealed that Stratosfear is the Star Savior, and is constantly being sent back in time by REDACTED, getting defeated by himself, stuck in his dimension. This cycle would go on for 300 ROBLOXian years. Then one day, something changed that was not normal. Stratosfear broke out from his dimension, and escaped the ROBLOX Universe. This, however, took much of his power, explaining the cracks on his symbol. Yet this was an opportunity for Stratosfear - he also gained new powers, being aware of his new role as an Anti-Creator. This caused a massive change in the timeline. Cyalm is unable to refuse with Stratosfear into EXPUNGED and attempt to destroy the second Star Savior, causing the story to never be finished. The worse part? They are not aware of alternate universes. Yet. Saying his name will cause all the light starts to dim until it can't go any darker, someone will always yell, "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!", Stratosfear appears, does a speech, and then he summons his Final Stinger (his signature attack) and maybe other entities as well. Artificial light sources such as flashlights won't emit light at all, even if it's turned on and not broken, because all the light in the area where Stratosfear is summoned is stolen by him. *'Gender:' Unknown, presumed male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Point — A group of ROBLOXians created by EXPUNGED for unknown reasons. They possess powerful relics simply called, "Symbols", allowing access to various locations and control uncommon/unusual/unknown elements. *'Weapon of Choice:' Stingers — Summoned by Stratosfear, and aimed at targets. Extremely deadly. *'Agenda:' Extinction of Light — "LET THE LIGHT DIE." The exact opposite of Master Eraqus' view. Sonic Wave, the Lightspeed Demon An Extreme Demon with the hairstyle of Sonic the Hedgehog who's notorious for constantly dethroning his successors, all the way until Plasma Pulse Finale and Bloodlust arrived. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Wave Demon — Powerful demons who ventured the Nine Circles of Hell, and all of them possess immense speed. Combined with their flight and the ability to survive anywhere, they can quickly travel from planet to planet through FTL travel without the need for spaceships. *'Weapon of Choice:' Kicks — Powered by his extreme speed, Sonic Wave possesses powerful leg power and is more than capable of delivering destructive kicks and stomps. *'Agenda:' To become the top demon once again — Sonic Wave, upon his creation, was filled with pride when the Official Demon List placed him in the Number One spot. Zerach Maxar, the Seraphic Tyrant While Zerach in RFF is made from fireballs, player clones, and an angel, Zerach in Story Arc was always an entirely singular entity. Zerach Maxar, also known by his nickname Metatron, was the tyrannical ruler of the Council of Angels (which was formerly known as the Heavenly Dominion). While his position makes him opposed to Satan, he is as bad as Satan is, and both of them are actually working together. This eventually caused him to be banished from Heaven. And now, Zerach is seeking revenge against the other angels. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil *'Race:' Grand Seraph — Incredibly powerful angels who rules the local Elysium dimension of a planet. In Zerach's case, Earth. *'Weapon of Choice:' Summoning, angelic possession, etc. — He can summon Siege Bosses (or "Beasts of the Apocalypse", as he sometimes like to call them) without the need of the Key of Control, and he can also possess multiple entities at once in order to bring them under his direct control. **Red Sun — A bright orange sword that is so powerful that when Zerach is holding it, it'll disintegrate any mortals who comes near the sword in a 1-km radius. It can be also used to create massive Spheres of Destruction the make them rain from the sky, and split into several smaller, homing spheres. *'Agenda:' Destruction — While the Devil likes to have fun at being evil, Zerach is more serious about it. He wants to destroy Heaven itself, and then he'll move onto wreaking havoc in the physical plane, which consists of the Story Arc multiverse, and anything beyond it. Project Binary, the Codebreaker Destroy the Godmodder= Project Binary, also known as Binary, was a major antagonist of Destroy the Godmodder 2. He was an incredibly powerful artificial intelligence, representing the end result of the work of MTT INDUSTRIES and the U.S. government's Counteroperation Protocol. Project Binary had the ability to manipulate code, making him a great power in normal universes and a god in code-based universes. He also had Bill Cipher's powers of mental manipulation. Project Binary was said to have been created by the U.S. government to take out the Godmodder and the Operation, bringing peace back to Earth. However, Project Binary's true purpose, as directed by MTT INDUSTRIES, was to use his status as an ally of the Conflict to try and destroy Minecraft, and eventually, all of Fiction. Although Project Binary was seemingly destroyed at the end of Destroy the Godmodder, in reality, he was copied and revitalised by TimewornKaiju. |-|G-BINARY= G-BINARY was created when Project Binary was uploaded to G-1000's body, replacing the former AI and reactivating Project Binary, now under the service of TimewornKaiju. He proved himself to be a worthy member of the Legion of the Red Dragon, and had the greatest success out of all of them - He single-handedly stole the Eye of Aggamoto. He was also the only member of the legion to survive into the Cataclysm arc, where he was assigned to become the guardian of Hansha. Whilst G-BINARY had initial success, he soon fell back onto using minions, such as the Internet Hate Machine and the Red Dragon's troops, and revealed his true cowardess by doing so. When he finally stopped relying on minions, it was already over for him, and he was quickly taken out by A-999, ending the Saga of G-1000... but not the Saga of Project Binary. |-|Current physical form= Just before G-BINARY's destruction, Project Binary uploaded himself into this current form - a custom-built droid model based on prototype designs of another droid. Project Binary is currently waiting for the right moment to reappear, and to take out the heroes... *'Gender:' Genderless *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. Formerly Lawful Evil — Destruction without Mercy *'Race:' AI (Currently a Custom-build Droid) *'Weapon of Choice:' Digital Manipulation, Droid weaponry *'Agenda:' Serving TimewornKaiju. Formerly Serving MTT industries. Amazo, the Ultimate Android Amazo is an unstoppable android created by Professor Anthony Ivo for Ra's Al Ghul, and was given to Ares. However, once Ares found out that it obeys every command he gives to them, he tests it out by ordering it to disintegrate its former master, Ra's Al Ghul. Afterwards, he orders it to rampage through a human settlement on Earth, destroying it in the process. And then it got ordered to destroy multiple planets at once, and it got a lot stronger as a result. But its agenda doesn't stop there—when it antagonized the heroes for the second time, Ares recalled it, but it disobeyed its master's command—so the heroes had to fend it off by themselves. While they successfully destroyed the killer android, its nature as an Anti-Creator will ensure that it will inevitably return. * Gender: Genderless * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Killer Android * Weapon of Choice: Power Copying — Amazo is capable of copying the powers of others by observing it. * Agenda: Hero Killer — Its main power is designed to ensure that heroes will have a very hard time fighting this thing. And the more it kills or destroy, the stronger it becomes. Pixelcat, The Feline of Trickery Dun dun dunnnnn! What a twist. Pixelcat is a cat that wants nothing but torture. '''He can control all things related to technology. He is an anthropomorphic cat from the planet Felinia the leader of the Cat Council, a team of cats that patrols the universe and destroys all evil. However, Pixelcat, after the 47th meeting, started to act a little bit stranger. He ordered his companion, Endercat, to lock down the inner sanctums of Felinia Castle, trapping King Cat inside. The council migrated to space as it was now free from Felina, thanks to Pixelcat's mysterious order. The reason for this unusual act is still unknown to this day. He was deemed an anticreator for his sudden turn and betrayal of the SAFF Heroes. * '''Gender: Male * Alignment: '''??? * '''Race: Cat * Weapon of Choice: His Pixel Pearl, which can digitize its surroundings, create enemies, and more * Agenda: 'To rule the multiverse Endercat, The Feline of Logistics '''Pixelcat's trusted companion. '''He can control all things related to darkness and shadow. He will always follow Pixelcat no matter what, unless Pixelcat outright tell him not to do so. Endercat is from a section of Felinia where he is constantly surrounded by darkness. Endercat has an IQ of nearly 200, which is astoundingly high. He shows good leadership, so he is usually Second-In-Command of the Cat Council. * '''Gender: '''Male * '''Alignment: '??? * '''Race: '''Cat * '''Weapon of Choice: '''Ender energy or his own inventions * '''Agenda: '''To follow Pixelcat Realisticat, The Feline of Wonder '''Pixelcat's little sister. '''She can control all things nature. She is the only member of the Cat Council shown to have good qualities, however, these cannot be shown as Pixelcat prevents her from doing so. She has been seen at one point fighting against attackers from the Felinia Castle. She does not like to be teased, or she will probably be the last thing the attackers ever see. * 'Gender: '''Female * '''Alignment: '??? * 'Race: '''Cat * '''Weapon of Choice: '''Whatever she can find around her * '''Agenda: '''To make sure nobody messes with her or her brother. 16bitcat, The Feline of Timidity '''Pixelcat's childhood friend. '''She can control everything related to ice. She is shown to be rather shy or unsure of herself. She does not like to fight, but if she has to, she will. She usually cannot fight alone, however. She is downright cruel to everyone except her friends. * '''Gender: '''Female * '''Alignment: '??? * 'Race: '''Cat * '''Weapon of Choice: '''Her ice sword * '''Agenda: '''To be cruel to the entire multiverse. Injustice Saitama, the One-Punch Man The person who is the most disinterested to participate in the Injustice plotline turned out to be the most evil as well. Injustice Jiren The mortal stronger than a God of Destruction. Or, in this case, an Anti-Creator stronger than a Creator. Category:Anti-Creators Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters